Harry Teases Draco
by REDHEADEDELMUNCHICAN-O
Summary: The title says it all.


I was sitting in class next to Harry, when I felt a hand rubbing the inside of my thigh. I looked at Harry sharply. He just smirked innocently, and turned his head to the front. We were in our 1st class of the day, and it was only one of the 2 we had together. Harry continued what he was doing to my leg. He was slowly getting closer to my dick, and it was waiting for him. He finally made his way to grab me throug my jeans.

"Excited are we, Draco?"

I didn't bother answereing him. Just continued to try and take notes for Slughorn. Harry had aother plans though, he slowly started to stroke me through my jeans. I tensed up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sharply.

"What's it feel like I'm doing?" He smirked.

"we're in class!"

"So?"

"Ugh!" I groaned.

He had touched my head through my pants, and it had felt so good! He slwly unzipped my pants. I tried to stop him, but he just shushed me and put a disillusinment charm up in between my legs, and his hand. He pumped me once, then went back up to tese my slit. It was leaking precome and he wiped it up with his finger, and brought it to his mouth. I moaned, softly, but it was definately a moan. Harry silenced me.

"You're going to give us away!" He mocked me.

He continued to give me a hand job, but right as I was about to cum, he pushed me back in my pants , and zipped them, leaving me hard. I looked at him in outrage, he just smiled, and gathered his things. The bell rang seconds later, and I jumped up and nearly ran t the bathroom to finish what he hadn't. I din't realize I was being followed until a familiar oice cast a locking charm on the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me.

"Finishing what YOU started! What's it look like?" I told him.

"You're not alowwed to do that!"

"I'm not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." He said simply. Then my hands were glued to my side.

"You can't cum until I tell you that you can." Then his lips were on mine, and he was messaging my dick again. He kissed me with so much passion, that I got dizzy. If he hadn't have backed me into the wall, I'm sure I would've fell. He was slowly and tantalizingly making circles on my head with his fingers, and claiming his dominance in my mouth. I was so over whelmed, that I din't notice the ring until it snapped into place around the base of ,my cock, and around my balls. I gasped, and Harry bit my tongue softly, then began working his way down my neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked at my neck until I was putty in his hands. Then he slowly mad his way down my body. He unbuttoned my shirt, and sucked my nipples, then continued down until he had my cock in his mouth. He tooke me all the way in, and started to hum. I moaned, and thruted into his muth, and he just held my hips as close as he could to his face, and took me deeper. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to calm my breathing, while hos tongue worked the underside, and the vibrations from his humming brought me to the point of orgasm, but the stupid ring wouldn't let me. I reached down to try and remove it, but Harry swallowed, and I fell back against the wall, with my hips still inches from his face. All of a sudden My pucker hole felt cold, and I gasped. Then seconds later, I was filled to the brink, with a dildo. I nearly called out, but Harry had jumped up, and captured my lips with his.

"Now go to class before you're late." He told me once I'd clamed down.

He turned and walked away.

I ignored him, and tried to remove the cock ring and dildo, but I couldn't. Then his voice popped into my head.

"I'm the only one that can remove them. SO stop tring, and go to class before you're late."

I gaped for a minute, but then went to class. I could deal with this. I'd lived with voldemort for a year, I can handle a bit of teasing. Or atleast that's what I though up until I sat down in class. As soon as my ass hit the seat, the dildo started vibrating. It took eerything I had not to moan I ignored the rest of thatclass, and focused on the thing in my ass. I knew that you could cum with a cock ring, and I was determined to.

"Ahh but you can't with this one Draco. I enchanted it myself." Harry's voice said in my head again.

I groaned in near pain, and just continued to try. By the time the bell rang, I was sure that I was going to die, but I went to McGonagal's class anyway. He wouldn't try anything there. On the walk there, I felt the vibrating increase, and it thrust into me once. I gasped, and near;y fell over. People looked at me funny, but I just continued on. It started to thrust more, and I felt my nipples start to tingle. I walked into class, and sat down. McGonagal started her lesson, but I just couldn't concentrate. I was in sensory over ride. Suddenly I sat up straight. There were 2 small rings coming towards me, and it seemed like no onne else could see them. The stopped in front of me, and disappeared. Then they were on my nipples, and I had to bit my tongue to stop from crying out. I got up and ran out of the classroom with my bag over my shoulder. Making an excuse tht I didn;t feel well as I passed the door. I ran all the way to the RoR. I paced 3 times in front of it, and a door popped up. I walked in, expecting to be alone, but found Harry sitting there waiting on me. He summoned ropes, and tied me to the ginormous bed in the room, before I could register what hsappened. Then he pounred chocolate all over me. It dried instantly, and he started licking it off. I nearly passed out it felt so good. Then he took the dildo out of me, and thrust himself in. He wa sso much bigger than the Dildo. He brushed my prstate the first thrust, and kept hitting it until I was mush beneath him.

"Please Harry. " I begged him.

"Please what?"

"Please let me come with your cock in my ass."

He kept thrusting, and cummed in my ass, he continued thrusting , and took the ring off, I came instantly. And the muscles contracting in my ass caused him to cum again. I came 5 times, and for 15 minutes. Harry thrusted through every bit of it. Cumming 3 times himself. I collapsed and passed out, with Harry shortly following on top of me.

**I know there are mistakes, so please over look those. And this is my 1st smut fic, so please be nice. No flames. You will be ignored. I do like constructive criticism though. Just do't be rude. Or basically. If you insult me, you're considered a flame. =)... thanks for reading!


End file.
